A semiconductor light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is a device including a material that emits light. Light is emitted through the application of electrical energy to the semiconductor light emitting device to cause energy generated by electron-hole recombination in semiconductor junction parts to be converted into light emitted from the device. LEDs are commonly employed as light sources in general illumination devices, display devices, and the like, and the development of LEDs has recently proceed at a rapid pace.
In particular, the speed of development of and range of uses for light emitting diodes (LEDs) (e.g., gallium nitride-based semiconductor light-emitting devices) have recently increased. LEDs are commonly used in camera flashes, mobile device keypads, vehicle turn signal lamps, and the like that have been commercialized The development of general illumination devices using LEDs has similarly proceed at an accelerated pace.
With the popularization of digital cameras, small-sized digital cameras are commonly embedded in mobile communications terminals such as mobile phones. Such digital cameras and cameras for mobile communications terminals are commonly provided with a built-in LED-based flash for providing light required in the case of night photographing.
As the range of uses of LEDs now extends to camera flashes, a method is needed for allowing light to be emitted from LEDs at an orientation angle and an angle of view appropriate for photography.